


Puppies are Forever

by IaBlMeanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/pseuds/IaBlMeanie
Summary: Hannibal questions Will's ability to wrap presents.





	Puppies are Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannibals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fannibals).



Hannibal put in Bach’s Christmas Oratorio, he was catching up on some reading and enjoying a wonderful glass of wine by the fire-this lasted about 30 minutes. Next thing he knows there’s some women singing “puppies are forever”, which prompts Hannibal to quickly jump up from his chair, put his book and glass of wine down to find out what caused this chaos in his Christmas calm. 

In the living room he finds Will with a bunch of stuffed dogs that he’s wrapping, rather poorly according to Hannibal’s point of view. The woman keeps singing about how puppies are forever, not just christmas, Hannibal refused to let his husband know that the song is growing on him. So he decides to ask about the strange wrapping technique that is being used.

“Will why are the dog’s heads sticking out from the gift wrap?” This question gets him the Will Graham “ look of annoyance and the have you no idea look”

“Hannibal, how do you think they are going to BREATHE!! DUH!!” 

Yet again Hannibal finds that Will Graham can amaze him in ways he never thought of.  
He sits down to help wrap the dogs and agrees to make tags for them saying from Santa in calligraphy so it looks as Will says “fancy”. He also finds out the song is by a woman named SIA, they end up listening to her album for the rest of the wrapping session.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by SIA on her Christmas Album, Puppies are Forever. Love it!  
> Happy, Merry Christmas!!


End file.
